


The Defense Rests

by Azar



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel wants to know why. Denver Legal AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Defense Rests

Sam was naked. Well, okay, she was wearing earrings but that was pretty much it. Her hair was touseled, her face was flushed with post-coital afterglow, and an unlit cigarette hung from her lips--unlit because the only other person in the room was allergic to cigarette smoke. Among other things.

Daniel lay in bed, his arms folded behind his head, and just watched her. She was gorgeous, brilliant, confident...and utterly shameless. In fact, if not for that brilliance--if she didn't have a gift for wiping the floor with her opponent nine times out of ten--she probably would've been out of the firm, senior partner's daughter or no. Hell, the only reason she hadn't been slapped with sexual harrassment charges was because, well, as of yet no one had resisted her advances. Still...sometimes he couldn't help but wonder what went through her mind.

"Why do you do it?" he asked suddenly.

Sam looked at him. She didn't have to ask what he meant. "A man gets to brag about his sexual conquests. If a woman has more than five or six partners in her lifetime, they call her a whore or a hussy. I just refuse to be defined by a thousand year old stereotype." She took a long, completely unrewarding drag on the still unlit cigarette and sighed. "I like sex. Is that so wrong?"

"Don't you ever want anything more?" he asked. "Someone to share the rest of your life with? A family?"

She laughed. "You're a closet romantic!"

Daniel flushed, feeling suddenly exposed under her amused gaze in a way that he hadn't only minutes ago when they were having sex. "Is that so wrong?" he echoed her own words back to her, looking away.

"Daniel," her amused but patient tone drew his eyes back to her. "Why would I have a problem with that? Just because society would rather cast us in the opposite roles doesn't mean anything. You go right ahead and keep your fairy tale fantasies."

"Just forget about including you in them?" he asked dryly.

A glint of malicious mischief came into Sam's eyes as she climbed back into bed and ran a hand down his chest in a way that made him suck in his breath sharply. "I'm always willing to consider a good closing argument from the opposition..."


End file.
